iDesperately Need You
by e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a
Summary: She didn't know he was the reason for her suffering; He didn't know she was trying to help... They didn't know who to turn to in their time of need. Won't they be each other's support? Freddie x Sam
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: __If only I were that awesome to own iCarly. Hehe... I envy you, Dan! (just kidding) :P_

_

* * *

_

iCan't Remember What Happened - Prologue

I open my eyes to a brightly lit room. The sun is shining brightly and I see a female figure stand by the windows. She has blond, curly hair. I let my eyes roam around the room, trying to figure out where I was. I took in all the information I could get through my half-open eyes: the blank walls, the sound of a monitor beeping after every three seconds, seating arrangements in the room, big windows with curtains, the scent of fresh flowers. I felt drowsy, and my head was spinning. But the worst part was that I couldn't remember anything!

"Freddie!" I hear a high-pitched voice call. I turn my eyes back to the blond female who now hovered over me. "You're awake! Finally!" She smiled at me sweetly. I felt her hand grab mine and she sat on the seat next to where I lay.

I remained silent. Who was she? Who was I? She called me Freddie... was that me? Is that my name? What was this place?

"Gosh, you've been in this stupid hospital for like a month! Now we can finally go home!" I continue to stare at her face as she speaks in excitement. Her smile fades away all of a sudden. "Freddie?" she says in a saddened voice. I blink my eyes as an answer... she probably didn't know that I did that as a sign for her to continue, but she went on anyway. "Why aren't you speaking? Look, I know you hate me for what happened... but come on, it's been a month now. I came here everyday to see you. Can you please forgive me?"

What had she done?

She sighed, letting go of my hand. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd talk to me." Her face got long and she looked down at an empty spot on the bed. "How long do you think it'll be for us to be friends again?"

I wished I could reply to her, or respond to her in some way. But darkness took over me, regardless of my tries to let the light remain in my sight. I wanted to know who that blond female was. How was she related to me and why was she asking for forgiveness?

I guess I'll get my answers the next time I'll awake from the darkness.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction and I hope you give it a try. I agree that the Prologue was fairly short, but I assure you it gets longer and better as the Chapters progress. Please leave comments and critiques. I look forward to hearing from you!_

_Thanks,_

_xo ` e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: Still not owning iCarly... Never really will. Sigh! Hehe :P_

* * *

iReunion - Chapter One

"Oh come on, Fredelina! You've been in town for above a year, and you didn't even bother to call us?" I ask Freddie.

"You're still calling me names, Sam?" He said in disbelief.

"Well, that's what you get for not being in contact with us for _two_ years!" I reply angrily. I've missed him a lot in the past two years.. actually, it's been seven since all of us have been apart. I remained in Seattle to attend University; I was in the faculty of arts. I did take some architecture but I gave up on it. Instead, I joined a business with my father who had travelled all the way from Ohio to here. My mom and her boyfriend moved to California. Last I heard, she and John were engaged. She had invited me to her wedding, but I had a crisis to deal with at the moment. I sent her my congratulations and best wishes, though.

Well, back to explaining our long time apart: I stayed here, Freddie went to California and Carly went to New York. She was in town here for a month, but stupid Fredofer didn't bother to tell us he'd gotten a job here in Seattle. Sure I understand that we didn't have the same numbers as before, so we couldn't get a hold of each other that way... but as we'd promised on the last shoot of iCarly, all three of us kept the same e-mails.

As of this moment, the three of us were in a bar at downtown, Seattle. I took Carly out and we bumped into Freddie along the way.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I've been really busy lately." Freddie explained, "I recently got transfered from California to here and I've just been busy getting settled in and used to my new job location. Besides, I haven't talked to you guys in so long.. I kind of figured we lost contact."

"Yeah? Well, Carly always keeps in touch even though she travels a lot. What made you so busy?"

"Sam, why fight? We've seen each other after a long time, shouldn't we cherish this moment?" Carly said. Figures she was going to get us to stop fighting. But I've missed picking on him too much.. I must have some fun, especially when I have such a good reason to.

"Thank you, Carly," Freddie smiled at her. "And as for your question, Sam, I haven't just been occupied with my work. I have a personal life, too."

"Would there be a girl included? Or you still hooked on Carly?" I laugh to myself. Carly and Freddie both give me annoyed looks. "What?" I ask in honesty.

"I'm going to ignore your foolish last comment, but otherwise, yes, it _does_ involve a girl." He smiles big.

"Yeah? So where is she now?"

His huge smile fades away all too quickly. "She, uh, well we.. aren't really involved anymore,"

I pat his shoulder with a grin on my face, "So then you come to the bar."

"Hey, hey, don't get all smug now, _Samantha_." He emphasized my name. I shot him a death glare, "Are you two even involved with anyone?"

"Well, actually, we are." I grinned evilly. "My boyfriend's currently traveling, so he won't be home for a while. And Carly has a hunk of a guy back home!"

"Oh yeah? What's their names? Got any proof, Miss Pukkett?" Oh, he doesn't know how far he's going with this. But, ehh, it's fun to play along!

"Mark Nelson," I reply pulling out my cellphone. I show him the picture of us sitting on his couch, his arm around me as I kiss his cheek. "Proof enough for ya?"

"Yeeaah," he says slowly. Bummed out already? But I have the whole night planned!

"Don't you need proof from Carly?" I push.

"Sam!" Carly scolds. I ignore her and wait for Fredward's answer.

"Naw. Unlike you Sam, I actually believe Carly has a boyfriend."

"Okaay." I reply sitting down on the bar stood beside Carly. I sat in the middle with Carly on my left and Freddie on my right. I could see this night turning into one of disaster, yet a heck of fuuuuun.

After I ordered us about ten drinks, as well as five shots of pure vodka.. Carly decided to leave because she was now getting woozy; she was just gonna go to her apartment, and I was gonna crash at hers later in the night. I dunno what Fredward's plans were for the rest of the night. I swear, I could've bet on Freddie going home just after Carly went.. but it had already been over an hour and he was still here.

While I couldn't spot where the dork went, I was busy getting my groove on up against a guy, who I didn't even know the name of. Not a shocker for Samantha Pukkett.

**FreddiePOV**

I was surprised when I found myself dirty dancing with Samantha Pukkett. She had her back to me, with my hands tightly pressed against her hips as she rocked herself into me. You'd think I'd back away thinking it's Sam who had been grinding up against me- the girl who always used to pick on me and physically, as well as emotionally used to cause me pain. She, who always said I'd die alone with no one who'd love me; she, the one who also basically, made my teen years miserable. But getting back to my point: I didn't stop her from dancing against me like there was no tomorrow. To be honest, I enjoyed it myself. I don't know if it was the alcohol kicking in or whatever the reason; the point was that this felt right to me. Like it should've been done a long time ago.

She turned her body and hugged me, while still grinding up against my body to the beat of the music. "What do you say we take this up at your place? Or would you prefer mine?" She slurred into my ear. What... had she just said?

When I didn't reply, her body stopped moving against mine, and she remained silent for a while. I felt my hands leave her hips and slide up her back as I pull her into myself harder and hold her tightly while placing soft kisses along her bare neck. Her hands slid up my back and up my neck. Her fingers tangled in my hair as she pulled my face harder into her skin.

She pulled out of the tight hug like I had no grip on her. I stared into her eyes only to be faced by an expression of confusion cross her face before she went on her toes and pressed her lips against mine. Her tongue licked my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which I allowed. It was the second time I'd kissed Sam in my life, but it was filled with much more passion this time. I kissed her back and our lips molded against each others perfectly.

You all know what happened rest... We made love. No, I wouldn't call it just "sex" and nor would Sam. Well, maybe she would, but I didn't think so. She was smarter than that. You and me both find it hard to believe that Sam and I would, not only be making out and dirty dancing with each other, but for it to lead to sex. Freddie and Sam? Samantha and Fredward? Who knew?

The one thing I realized that night, as I held her fragile body against mine, was that I was madly in love with her. In fact, I had been even in my teen years. Truth be told, Sam was why my relationship (recent and others) didn't last. I didn't believe it when every girl kept telling me I was in love with her.. But now I believe it.

Never thought it'd happen this way though.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews, etc. :)! Truly means a lot... and I'm glad you liked the very small prologue I'd presented you with yesterday.  
Here was Chapter One... I hope you all found it satisfactory.  
Just to clear things up: This was considered as a "flashback" to the past. There will be other chapters like this, so watch out for them! ;D And watch out for clues that makes the story going ... You all are awesome enough to do that! xD  
Next chapter: It goes back to the present, with Freddie in the hospital.  
ALSO: Just a warning; POV's will not be mentioned. It's not hard to figure out who's point of view the story is being set in. Cheers! _

_Thanks,_

_xo ` e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: *Cyber Cry*... I do not own iCarly! But I guess I'll get over it. Heh!_

* * *

iFace The Inevitable - Chapter Two

I was standing by the window, gazing out to the clouds as the sun beamed inside. I couldn't help but remember the night where it all came down to this. Freddie shouldn't be in here. Perhaps I, or maybe the douche bag who crashed into us, but not him. This wasn't his fault.

I turned around to see Freddie's eyes open slowly and adjust to the bright room. "Freddie!" I call, excited. He'd been asleep for a month. I hate to call it "coma" or any other depressing word of that sort. Asleep means he'd wake up sometime. Coma doesn't give hope.

I hover over him slightly, "You're awake! Finally!" I grab his hand and sit down on the seat next to his. As I've been doing since he got in this room. He stares at me for a while, his expression unreadable. But I ignore it; I'm far too happy to see him finally back to his consciousness.

"Gosh, you've been in this hospital for like a month! Now we can finally go home!"

He continues to stare at me with the same unreadable expression. This annoys me. Was he still angry? His month sleep didn't affect his thoughts just a little? I didn't mean for this to happen... I would never hurt Freddie in such an extreme way.

"Freddie?" I ask, my smile disappearing. I wait for an answer, but he only blinks once. It was probably done because he wanted or had to blink, but I take this as a sign to continue on. "Why aren't you speaking? Look, I know you hate me for what happened... but come on, it's been a month now. I came here everyday to see you. Can you please forgive me?"

I sigh, letting go of his hand. I couldn't take his silent treatment any longer. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd talk to me." I felt my face go long and I stared at an empty spot on his bed.

I decided in my mind that I'd inform a nurse, then go home for a while. I'd Probably call Carly and tell her Freddie was awake and return later in the afternoon to see how he's doing; hoping he'd have forgiveness somewhere in his heart for his stupid friend, who doesn't have any sense, whatsoever.

But, before I left I had to ask him, "How long do you think it'll be for us to be friends again?"

He blinks his eyes a couple of times. It seems like weight is being lifted on his eyes with each blink. He's slipping back... No! I reach for the nurse's button and hit it several times before a nurse comes running in.

"I heard five bells, is everything alright!" She pants.

"He woke up," I say.

"But, he's not..."

"He fell back asleep."

"Oh. Well, I'll go inform a doctor." She turns and heads for the door.

"I'm going to leave for now... I'll be back later in the afternoon. Tell me what the doc say later, will you?" I grab my purse and head towards her. Well, I wasn't really heading towards _her_, but the door. We were both exiting the room.. duh.

"Sure thing, Sam." She smiles at me.

"Thanks. I'll see you around four, Meg." She leaves the room with a nod. I'd gotten to know her since I was here everyday for minimum two hours, visiting Freddie. Meg was one of his nurses. She had most shifts and was assigned to be here most for him. We'd gotten to know each other a little.. She was nice. Kind of like Carly, but a little different.

I turn back and stare at Freddie one last time before I leave. I'd be back in a couple hours to see him anyway. Besides, I had quite a bit to do. When I reached home, the first thing I did was grab my phone and dial Carly's number. She was back in New York.

"Hello?" I hear her happy voice in my ear.

"Hey, Carls." I greet.

"Hey, Sam. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good, thanks. How's everything going?"

"Freddie woke up today!" I say rapidly.

"What?" She seems confused. "You went to fast. What about Freddie?"

"He woke up today, Carls!"

"That's great! Is he alright, now?"

And, fade smile, "I'm not sure. I tried to talk to him but all he did was stare at me. It's like he didn't know what to say or something.. I couldn't read his expression. He went back to sleep after that. I called Meg and told her about his progress, and now I'm here telling you."

"Well, I hope he wakes up soon, again. That's a good news to hear."

"Yeah, anyways, I have some stuff to do.. I just called to inform you about his situation. I'm visiting him again after a while so I'll keep informing you."

"Okay. Text me if I don't pick up."

"Will do. Bye Carls."

"Bye, Sam." After we hang up, I walk to my kitchen and find the left over ham Mark had brought me after we'd fought yesterday. Since the situation with Freddie occurred, Mark and I have been fighting an awful lot. We never used to fight before. If we did, it was playful fighting and he was mostly just flirting. But now... it had gone to a whole new level. He hated when I spent time with Freddie at the hospital, or talk about him, every little thing about Freddie pissed him off.

Usually, a girl is supposed to feel good about her boyfriend getting jealous... Is it weird that I don't? I used to find it hot on Mark when he got jealous of me looking at other guys or talking of my hot co-workers. Now, it's completely different; he sees Freddie as a threat. Anyways... I'm supposed to take care of some things. I guess I'll do that after I have some good ham in my stomach.

**Freddie's POV**

When I woke again, it was still bright in the room. Not too bright like earlier (I can't remember how long I was under darkness, of course), but the sun still shined a little. I looked around the same hospital room. The only difference was that it was empty this time. The female with blond, curly hair wasn't here. I felt kind of saddened to not see her presence. I needed answers from her. I wanted to know who I was, who _she_ was and what had happened.

I guess I got lucky when I wished to see her again. She walked inside the empty room with a cup of Starbucks Coffee in her hand. She smiled when she saw me and sat on the chair beside the bed again. "You're awake again." She said, calmly this time. I was hoping to see her excitement again, but I liked her calm state too.

"Will you talk to me?" She asked. I nod my head in response, smiling (or at least trying to). My face felt too stiff; I couldn't move a muscle at this moment. She smiles bigger when she sees me respond (even though it wasn't verbal), "So.. How was your sleep?"

"Alright," I croaked. Embarrassed, I clear my throat... That wasn't my real voice, was it?

She chuckles. "How are you now?"

"Good. How are you?"

She ignores my question and stares at me for a while before taking a deep breath, "Do you remember anything?" How did she know my situation? Instead of questioning her more, I shake my head sideways. She frowns at this. "They were right," she muttered.

"Who were right?" This time, my voice was clear, but still very soft. Better than before.. Whew!

She ignores my question again, "You don't remember anything," she said. "It's all my fault."

"What's all your fault?"

"For getting you into this. It should be me in that bed,"

"Don't say that." I say in disbelief. Whatever happened didn't seem like her fault to me. She was nice... She told me she came to see me everyday for a month, since I was in here. She was probably just feeling guilty at whatever the situation was that glued me to this bed for four weeks. But I still didn't blame her for my position; she seemed perfectly innocent to me.

"Freddie?" she frowned at me, "Do you remember anything at all?"

"No." I replied honestly. "But I want to." Maybe that'll lighten up her mood?

She smiled a little. "I feel bad taking advantage of your liking towards me when it should be hatred."

I shook my head in disagreement, "I don't think you deserve my hatred."

She remained silent for a long time before looking up at me, meeting my eyes. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"No." I replied honestly. "But would you help me?"

"You always shut me down with your one-word answers, but fire hope after." She chuckled.

I smiled seeing her face light up a bit. She looked beautiful... If only I remembered who she was. "So, is that a yes?"

She nods, "Yup. Do you wanna know something now or wait till later?"

"Now, if you don't mind. Some things if not everything. I don't think I can know everything in one day anyway." I smile foolishly at my dumb statement. Of course I couldn't take in everything in one day. Why did I even have to say that? Stupid... Wait, what's my name?

"Okay..." she begins, "Your name is Fredward Benson, Freddie for short,"

Alright.. Stupid Freddie...! Tsk Tsk... Insert mentally chucking to self here.

"You are currently twenty-four years old. Your birthday is on July 21st, about a month away. Today is June 17th. You were glued to this bed, unfortunately, on May 10th..." she looks up at the ceiling as if searching for answers. "What else do you want to know?"

"Tell me about yourself. How we met, how are you related to me... Our relationship. Everything!" I exclaim.

Her cheeks change color to a soft pink as she looks away from me, smiling. "I'm Samantha Pukkett, Sam for short... Basically I'd kill anyone for calling me Samantha. We met in sixth grade and have been friends since. Our best friend is Carly Shay, who's currently in New York. Since the sixth grade till after we graduated, the three of us were involved in a popular web show called iCarly. You were our dorky tech producer and we'd not been anything without you..." She looks at me and her face shows sadness again, "I used to make your teen years miserable." She sighed heavily. "I still have been, that's why you're here."

I grew angry at this. "Sam, I told you you're not to blame! Please stop it."

"I miss you calling my name in your angry voice. When you were tied down to this bed with all those stupid wires and what not taped to you, I craved your voice. Just like the time you didn't contact us for two years." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly.

I felt my own eyes get watery, but I held in my tears. Why was I feeling so close to her? If we had been in a relationship, she would've mentioned that, wouldn't she? If there was nothing between us... why did I feel like we belonged?

"Samantha! There you are! I've been calling you since hours!" A man walking inside towards Sam and grabbed her elbow. He was angry, it was obvious. He pulled sam out of her chair, without even noticing her face reflecting pain caused by him.

"Mark! I told you I didn't want to be interrupted today. Go away!" Sam told him angrily.

He yanked on her elbow, but she stood her ground. "You're coming with me!"

"Let me go!" She slapped his arm away.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her abruptly. "How many times have I told you that I hate it when you come here? You're never to see or speak of this dork again, do you understand?"

She got out of his strong grip on her shoulders and angrily pointed her fingers at him. "Don't tell me what to do! You don't own me!" He glanced over to me and saw me witnessing their quarreling. I panicked; he didn't look so mellow.

He stomped over to the other side of my bed, both Sam's eyes and mine following his moves. "This is all your fault, jerk!" he screams at me, reaching for the monitor that was attached to some of the wires which helped me in some ways I didn't know. I felt faint as he plugged one of the transparent wires from the monitor.

"MARK!" Sam yelled, running to his side, trying to yank him away from the machine. My breathing hitched and my eyes rolled back. My vision blurred and I fought to remain awake, only to face darkness for the second time today.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey everyone! Sorry that I couldn't update sooner... Got a little busy, hehe! But, I hope you liked this chapter! I know that things progressed really fast and stuff, but it gets better. :) I've already started on the next chapter so it should be on your way by tomorrow or wednesday at the latest! You all rock so much! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts and hits! Love you guys! :)_

_Thanks,_

_xo ` e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I, e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a, agree to the fact that I do not own iCarly._

* * *

iStart Over - Chapter Three

I yanked on Mark's arm angrily, trying to pull him away from the AV. I noticed Freddie's eyes roll back and his breathing intensify. My heart beat rose by the second. I couldn't lose him again! This was the second time he'd unwillingly fallen back asleep. Mark elbowed me back into the wall with full force. My head banged against the wall and I cried in pain. Of course, the pain was internal... It was for Freddie. I admit that I had gotten pretty weak than I used to be since the car accident, but it was emotionally. Physically, I could still kick one's ass. Especially when it came to protecting Freddie.

Mark ran to my side. He pulled me up, forcing an embrace, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt, Sam."

I pushed him away, "Get out!"

"Why are you getting mad at me! You know what your boundaries are, yet you still come to see him everyday!"

"I've told you many times, Mark: YOU DON'T OWN ME!" I exclaim. Did he have to be so difficult all the god damn time? Ugh!

Meg rushed inside saying, "What happened!" in haste. She turned to look at me and her expression changed to one of shock. "Sam, you're bleeding."

I touched the spot where I had hit my head. Yup, that sticky red fluid was definitely blood. How hard did I bang my head in the wall? "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Meg told Mark.

"I'm a visitor, I'm authorized to stay here till visiting hours are over." Ugh, did he have to always be this stubborn? How did I not see this when we first went out? Dear lord!

"Not if you violate the rules. You've hurt someone at the hospital. Now if you don't leave politely, I'll have to call security. We don't need to turn this into a scene." See, this is exactly why Meg is awesome! I can't explain how many incidents with Mark she's saved me from in the past month.

"What, you got no other threats? You think I'm gonna be scared of hearing that?" Mark scoffed.

Meg swiftly pulled out her walkie-talkie from the pocket on her uniform. Whoa, never thought they carried those. "Security, room 1339. Security." she spoke into it calmly. Mark stood his ground, his arms folded as he stared intently at Meg. I didn't understand how she could stay this patient with a lunatic like Mark. She truly amazed me sometimes.

Security came inside in less then two minutes time. There were three big guys. Weirdly enough, they were all bald. Last walked in Dr. Freeman, the doctor in charge of Freddie. "What seems to be the problem?" One of the security dudes asked Meg.

"This man have violated the rules many times, including today," She motioned towards me. The three guards, Doc Freeman, Meg and Mark looked in my direction. I said nothing as Meg continued, "I haven't reported him before for the sake of Sam- the visitor, or you could call her the victim of his acts- but this has been enough. According to the rules, he shall either be banned permanently or temporarily. Please take care of this situation. I do not wish to see him in my sight again." You could tell she was angry, yet still kept her cool.

"As if you just did that!" Mark protested. "I'll get you back! You too, Samantha! And especially that dork of yours! URGH!"

He tried to run away, but was unable to. The guards left no space that he could possibly go past them. And there being only one door, and a window (which was on the eleventh floor, mind you).. he had no option but to surrender. Yeah, I'd probably face big consequences tonight when I go home, but I honestly couldn't care less. At least I didn't have to worry about Mark barging in the hospital every day and yanked me outside till I gave in and pretended like it was all my fault; as if he were right about everything when he was actually wrong.

"Sam, you may need to get some bandage on that wound," Meg said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry about Mark, they'll see to it that he doesn't come in here again."

"Why don't you join me Sam, as we treat your wound. You both can explain to me what happened meanwhile. Alright?" Freeman motioned for us to exit Freddie's room.

"No. I'm far less important than Freddie. Look what he did to his machine," I point towards the wires that were loosened, as well as others ripped out of the machine. My eyes fell back upon Freddie. He slept with his eyes closed but his expression was not that of a peaceful one like it always had been. He looked exactly the same like the day of the crash... Minus the insane bruises, cuts, and blood covering his face. I shuddered at the memory.

"Is everything alright, Sam?" Meg asked, concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Freeman, would you let me know if Freddie is fine?" I looked at the doc. He nodded at my simply before sending me and Meg to another room so she could bandage my wound. It wasn't bad honestly; I didn't even feel it until they actually mentioned it to me. I had a slight headache, yes, but it wasn't something that I couldn't survive or anything. This is why I hated hospitals: they made everything seem all serious, when it didn't have to be. It's a cut for crying out loud.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes for Meg to bandage me up. Ugh, I looked horrible wearing stupid gauze over my head. I hated this! Knowing me, I would take it off after I left the hospital, but Meg made me promise her that I'd keep it on for at least a week. A _week_! A whole week looking like a loser wearing a bandage on her head and getting sympathy looks where ever I go. Just my luck...

Just as we were about to step back into Freddie's room, Doc Freeman walked outside, wiping his forehead of sweat. He usually only did that when he was working too hard on something or when something went wrong. This scenario could just be a mixture of either. "Is Freddie okay?" I ask.

"He's fine, but that boyfriend-"

"Skunk bag," I correct.

He ignores my foolish comment and continues on, "Of yours pulled out his breathing wire as well as the wire that helped us monitor his brain signal movement, and some other things you need not worry about."

"I'll get even with him later. But is Freddie alright?" I repeat my question.

"He's fine," Doc repeats. "He should be awake in an hour or so."

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. At least he was alright. Stupid Mark, ugh, he never knows when to stop! I'll make sure I get him back for what he did to Fred- "You may wanna stay the night," Freeman added.

"Gladly, but for what reason?"

"The police had been involved with Mark," Freeman said with a look of disappointment on this face, "and we don't want you to go outside of the hospital- especially home. You can stay in Freddie's room for the night if you'd like. There is a couch in there."

"Alright," I agreed. "But there wasn't a couch in there before?"

"We just had it brought in for you. It'll stay here temporarily until it's alright for you to go back home."

"So you mean I'm gonna have to stay here more than one night?"

"You may have to. We can't let you go home until we here Mark has been found. He's banned from the hospital, but not from anywhere else. You and Freddie will be safe here."

"Okay, but what did Mark do to get police on his tail?" I was extremely confused. I didn't think police would get involved just cause he acted like a maniac and pulled out a couple of wires out of Freddie's machine that could've killed Fre- Ohhh! Yeah... kinda deserved that I guess. Why am I even defending him anyway? I've lost it...

"Sam, did you know anything about him being involved in major drugs?"

"What?" I yell. Mark was involved in drugs? Gross!

"Yes, and while the security was dealing with him, they found the drugs that were in his pocket. Police were informed, not only because of drugs but also because he repeatedly threatened to hurt yours and Freddie's lives. He escaped upon hearing the Police sirens come into the neighborhood and they're still searching for him."

"So how long would I have to stay here?"

"Well, estimating, about two or three days. But we'll inform you if they've caught him or not. The police will keep in touch." Police will keep in touch? He says that like it's a good thing...

"Whatever you need, just ring the nurse's button," Meg said. "And I'll keep coming in to check on Freddie and yourself."

I nod and walk inside Freddie's room. It was only seven thirty. Man was this going to be a long week! I mean, I was glad that I got to stay here for long periods of time with Freddie, but I had way too much to take care of at home. Mark just had to get in the way...

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the love and support you're sending my way! It truly helps me a lot to continue on and please, also keep the critiques coming.. I want to know what I'm doing wrong, and advise wouldn't hurt either. Hehe! ;)_

_Thanks for being patient with me while I update. You all are so amazing! And, I hoped you liked this chapter. Maybe it was a little far-fetched? But I imagine things in a crazy way like that, lol. What did you think of it? Let me knooooow. :P_

_Thanks,_

_xo ` e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: "Hi, I'm Dan and I've just handed the rights for iCarly over to e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a !" ...Yeah, if I were that lucky! Heh ;)_

* * *

iStay The Same - Chapter Four

Is it necessary to explain for the third time that I awake in the same room? The room was dark, but the blinds to the window were still open so I could somewhat look outside to the dark night. There didn't seem to be a moon out tonight.. But it could've just been on the other side or something. It was awfully silent in the room and I didn't enjoy it all too much.

I ring the nurse's button located next to me. Maybe I could ask Meg (my nurse) if she could bring me a glass of water or something. My throat was pretty dry. I refused to think of the reason because it brought back memories that would anger me. I'd rather not waste my energy getting hyper over someone that didn't deserve my respect. I didn't know why Sam was related to him... and how?

Meg walked in and turned on the lights. I squeeze my eyes shut at the sudden contact with bright light. "Sorry," she whispers. "I didn't think it was you who was awake."

What did that mean? I didn't see (or hear) anyone else in the room... Until now. Turning my head to the left, I see Sam lay on the couch, uncomfortably. She had groaned as soon as the lights flicked on and Meg started whispering to me. I didn't know she was spending the night here. She rose up from her sitting-and-sleeping position on the couch and straightened her clothes. She wore the same jeans and t-shirt I'd seen her wear earlier. It was clearly the same night of the same day. Regardless, the point was that she looked really uncomfortable in the pair of clothing she wore to sleep.

"Is there anything you need?" Meg asked me.

I nod though my eyes still remain on Sam as she still fixes her hair, "A glass of water if that's alright, please,"

"Sure, I'll be right back." I knew she was gone when I heard the door shut close slowly. It didn't make noise; just the little click sound the door always makes when it closes. Sam finally looks up from her clothes and focuses her eyes on me. I feel my lips stretch into a smile. She mirrors my movements and I see her smile reach her eyes upon seeing me.

I pull myself up into a sitting position as she walks up to me and sits on the chair beside the bed, like she does usually. I can't help but notice her head wrapped in a white bandage. "What happened?" she knew what I was talking about.

She sighs heavily, "Nothing really. Just one of Marks' stupid moves. Are _you_ alright?"

I nod in answer to her question, but I was still worried about her. "What happened after I blanked out?" I wasn't in desperate need to know, even though my voice sounded it, but it'd be nice to find out what had happened with the man I grew to detest in just the span of two days time.

"Security was called," she began to explain. "He was taken away and banned from the hospital. Later, I was informed about Police getting involved in the situation due to his drug use I was unaware of till now. He's threatened to kill both of us, and I'm being held here for the week or until further notice."

"Wow" I said immediately after she stopped speaking. "That's pretty intense."

"Yeah, but let's not worry about that at all."

"Agreed." I flash her with a small smile. She smiled back at me and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted upon hearing a musical ringing go off in the background. She turns around, my own eyes following her as she walks towards the sound, and picks up her ringing cell phone from off the couch. Her face turned pink: a sign of embarrassment. It was probably because she forgot to put it on silent in the hospital.

"Hello?" She speaks into the receiver. I hear mumbles coming from the other line and I can tell by the voice of the mumbling person, that it's a female.

"No, I wasn't at home." ... "Probably won't be for the rest of the week or more." ... "It's a long story." ... "With Freddie," ... "Probably not. I haven't yet" ... "Okay, bye, Carls." Sam snaps her phone shut and drops it back on the couch before heading back to sit on the chair beside me again.

"That was Carly," she informed. She'd told me about her before.. Us three were best friends and did a web show called _iCarly_ in our teen years, before the three of us split up to go to different locations for our post-secondary studies. She had yet to tell me everything else about myself, herself and the others I was related to that she knew of.

As random as my thought may be, I could help but ask her: "Do I have a mother?" Realizing that sounded rather odd, I felt my cheeks and ears turn hot. My time to be embarrassed for throwing a random, very weird question at her at this time of night. Wait... What _was_ the time of night? Oh, too many questions were lingering my mind at the moment.

Sam chuckled at me, her eyes glowing up again. She looked so beautiful when her smile reached her eyes like that. She was beautiful in spite of that; even when she were angry. "Yes, you do have a mother. Lucky for you, you told me about her before this happened. She's currently visiting her brother in New Jersey and is due to arrive back next week, actually."

"Does she know about me?" I ask.

"Yeah, I did inform her about your situation. She was worried to death, and I'm sure she still is. I didn't inform her about you waking yet. She said she'll call me when she arrives back in Seattle and you can meet her."

"Do I have a father?" She knew this question was coming next, because I saw the sparkle in her eyes disappear and her smile turn upside down.

"Unfortunately, your father left your mother and you when we were quite young. He didn't pass.. he moved to another state with another woman." It was good she added him moving and not passing.. It would've been my next question. Saves both of us more time.

The nurse, Meg, walked in with a tray of food. She walked to the other side of the bed silently and places the tray on my lap after motioning if it was alright for the tray to be placed there. "Thank you," I say. "But I only needed water." I chuckle foolishly.

"I know, but I'm sure you were hungry. We can't let you not eat for the whole day. You've hadn't had anything all day." Yeah, that made sense. And I actually was pretty hungry. My stomach churned as I took in the sight of food. I guess it was loud because my ears heard soft giggles come from both Sam and Meg.

"Sam, won't you eat? And how about you, too, Meg?" I ask them. I hadn't began eating my food yet. I'd only looked at the tray which included a cup of soup, a sandwich with meat and cheese, salad with no dressing, fruit cup and pudding. Of course, not forgetting my glass of water by the side. Heh!

"I already ate, thanks," Meg replied. "Sam, would you like me to get something for you?"

I noticed Sam staring at my meat and cheese sandwich with her mouth wide open. "Do you want my sandwich?"

She shakes her head and moves her gaze back to mine. "No, no... No, no, no." she stammers. I see her small struggles to look away from the sandwich. I chuckle to myself. Picking up the sandwich from the tray, as well as some napkins, I hand them to her. She shakes her head at me, "They're for you. Look how skinny you got, you need to eat."

"I'm sure I'll live, Sam, and I'm not that hungry anyway. Please take the sandwich... For me?" I smile at her. It's not like I lied, I really wasn't that hungry. Besides I would live if I didn't get to have a sandwich in a day.

"I'll get some more of those." Meg said and left the room without giving either of us a chance to reply. She returned with two more sandwiches in less than two minutes. She passed one to Sam so she had two to enjoy, and one to me. So it was settled that I would definitely live now that I had gained the sandwich I had lost. I mentally chuckled to myself but felt my smile go wider. I wonder if my sarcasm was as weird as it was now when I was myself about a month ago. Ha-ha!

"Mmh, I love ham, duuuuudee." I hear Sam say as she stuffs her face with the sandwich. I can't help but laugh at her eating manner. Her staying here for the whole week just made me realize how much fun it was going to be. In some way, should I be thankful to lunatic Mark?

After we had dinner, Meg took the tray of now empty wrappers and disposable utensils away. After she'd taken care of that, she patiently helped me out of my bed and to the washroom. Sam and I decided to take a walk around the hospital as I felt pretty darn stiff from laying on bed for quite a long time. As we walked, she told me more stuff about myself; mostly about how my teen years were. I learned about myself that I was a "tech-geek" , Sam told me several nicknames she addressed me by and promised to do so till the day she stops breathing. By the time we got back to my room it had felt like I'd re-lived my teen years through Sam's words. When she and Meg helped me back on the bed, Sam took her seat beside me and continued to speak of certain memories shared on iCarly.

"I remember when you and I shared our first kiss," she smiled staring off into space, guessing the smile came from remembering the moment. I didn't know I had been close to Sam. "You were extremely mad at me because I told the whole world you had never kissed anyone on _iCarly_. You didn't get out of your room for a whole week. You skipped rehearsals and refused to be a part of _iCarly_ that week. I apologized to the world about the personal piece of information that I had leaked about you and admitted that I, too, had never kissed anyone before. That was when we had shared our first kiss."

She turned her gaze back at me and smiled. "You got quite a big smile there, Fredward."

I hadn't realized I was smiling foolishly and chuckled nervously. "Tell me more about that. What did you do after you told everyone about yourself on _iCarly_?"

"Well, after eating a whole bowl of a hundred meatballs, I came to the fire escape where you were basically spending your week. Out of a hundred, I'd only had ninety-nine meatballs; I'd saved one for you. Anyways, well... We both got talking and I apologized about everything that I'd done to you but still promised to keep making your life miserable with the exception of apologizing every few years. We both thought it was stupid how everyone made a big fuss over their first kiss and wished to just get it over with." she explained with as much detail as possible. She gave me time to soak in all the information I'd just received, but continued explaining to me the memory of our first romantic interaction.

"You and I both were thinking of kissing each other just to get it over with. When we did share a kiss which lasted about eight seconds or so, we vowed that no one was to find out. But Carly found out one day when I was on laughing gas at the dentist. Since then, we didn't keep any secrets from one another." she concluded.

I realized my lips were still stretched into the small smile, I couldn't help but wish I'd remember the memory. Remember anything- even one piece of memory- rather than nothing. I was hoping to get some parts of my memory back when the monitor attached to me had been unplugged of some wires, but I suppose not.

I stayed the same... For now.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry for the really really long delay. I just got a little busy as Summer is almost at end and most of my friends are going away for August (LUCKY!) so I was just trying to spend as much time with them as possible. I hope you guys like this chapter or at least found it satisfactory! :) Things start taking place from after here so look out for the coming chapter (Just in the process of writing it right now, hehe). Love to hear from you guys!_

_Thanks,_

_xo ` e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


	6. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: La-di-da-di-da-di-da... Oh! Oh my gosh... Hi, guys! Didn't see you there.. Heh-heh. I don't own iCarly... (crickets). Bye, now!_

* * *

iDenial - Chapter Five

Today, it had been two weeks since Freddie had woken up. Marissa Benson had arrived from New Jersey just three days ago and was taking care of Freddie just like she had when we were all living in Bushwell. Well, Carly, Spencer, Freddie and Marissa.. I, on the other hand usually stayed there so it was considered my home away from home. Awesome, wasn't it?

Freddie had gotten discharged the day Marissa had arrived. Luckily, she arrived just in time for Freddie to get ready and be sent home. Of course, my place was still not available for even myself to even visit at because of Mark still being on the loose, but when Marissa had arrived she brought with her the shining keys to Freddie's and her house.

I was invited to stay with them as a guest. The last time I'd been here was the night Freddie and I had had sexual intercourse the night of our reunion. I couldn't help but remember what went down the morning after which caused the situation today to be as it is. In blurred flashes, I remembered Freddie and myself bickering about the night before. We had gotten on each others nerves to such an extent, we hadn't noticed the light turn red. Freddie had been driving that morning. We'd met another car with a head-on collision causing-

"Samantha, dear," I heard Marissa say softly as she planted her hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

I turn to see her looking at me with her concerned face. "Why wouldn't everything be alright?" I ask, confused.

"Well, it's just that, you seem so... scared."

"Scared? I don't think I'm scared."

"Your expression reads to be so. I don't know if you're thinking about the accident, or maybe something else that you're concerned about, but don't worry," she squeezes my shoulder. "Whatever you're thinking of, don't let it bother you. Everything will be alright."

Man, when did she get so non-psychotic and understanding?

"Thanks," I meant it. It's been far too long that anyone has ever been there for me in a change. At least I felt some motherly love now than since my mom moved away... I don't even know where she is. She never bothers to keep in touch. Melanie is with her, of course. We talk a couple of times every two weeks or so, but she never mentions Mom missing me or anything of that sort. I don't wish I'd be like Melanie; I like who I am. All I want is for once to hear from my mom that she loves me and cares about me. There's never really been a moment where she's said that to just me and meant it.

"You're crying." I hear Marissa say to me as I once again, spot her concerned expression and sorrow-filled voice. I wipe away the tears I hadn't realized were soaking my face, traveling down my neck and starting to stain my shirt. "Sam, are you sure every thing's alright? Do you need someone to talk to? I'm here."

I sigh heavily, trying to hold back more tears which threaten to fall, but fail. I choke out into soft sobs. I didn't understand why was it that I chose this very moment to break down and especially in front of Marissa. Not to mention, Freddie who was now standing in the doorway of his bedroom, staring at me with a pitiful expression. It made me feel pathetic. Never in my life had I depended on someone to an extent, except Carly. But it's not like she or Spencer were here now. Well, Spencer still was, but Carly hardly visited. But when she did, she couldn't fully devote her time to us. We never really had a full reunion, and I don't even want to get started on our small phone conversations. I really couldn't understand what kind of a person she had changed into now. I still loved her, but I longed for her old self to return. Someday...

"Sam..." I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. Freddie stood before me, looking at me like I needed help; I hated that. He moved his hands to my face and wiped my tears away before holding either side of my face and leaning in to kiss my forehead softly. "Shh..." he said, bringing me into an embrace and rocking me back and forth in slow, swift movements. "It'll be alright." Look at me! I'm standing here hopelessly, getting consoled by my best friend who just lost his memory. Oh, beautiful irony.

"I'm sorry," I spoke into his chest. "I'm so sorry!" He, or Marissa, didn't say a word. All Freddie did was hold me tightly close to him, running his hand through my hair. I didn't know if he subconsciously remembered or not, but that was exactly the way he'd comforted me the night before..._No_! I refuse to think about the harsh memory again, twice in the span of twenty minutes. I won't let the tears that were now dry on my skin come back to life again.

Upon giving in and explaining the cause of my emotions, Marissa decided to try and get Carly and especially my mom here. I made her swear that she wouldn't though. I missed them, yeah, but just because of an insignificant emotional break down that I had- doesn't mean that I want to see them right away. Besides, Melanie had told me she'd be visiting Seattle soon, but with her Fiance. Yeah.. She got engaged just about a month ago. Freddie and Marissa were nice enough to let me stay here till whenever pleased and they were willing to provide room for Melanie and Jack.

After Freddie was given his dinner and medicine, he'd went to sleep. Marissa and I cleared off the table and she arranged everything according to herself. Even though she was gonna go back to New Jersey after three weeks, she would still make sure she did everything- and over- possible to cure Freddie. I was now in the picture, too. She told me herself that she refused to see me upset. Marissa- the crazy psychopath who screamed at me for two hours straight upon hearing her beloved son was admitted in the hospital due to a car crash. She, who yelled at me upon her arrival in Seattle not too long ago. She was now a part of the reason of my sanity. Ironic again, isn't it?

It was just around ten o' clock when Marissa decided to have a chat with me. I was sitting in their living room, watching some old tapes I'd found. They were of Freddie, of course... But some included many taped _iCarly_ episodes. "Have a minute?" she asked politely.

"Sure." I said, looking up at her to find her concerned expression, yet again. "What goes on?"

"Look, Samantha-"

"Sam."

"Sam. I've been doing a lot of thinking today and I know that what I'm about to say, you may not agree with, but..."

There was an awkward silence before I got annoyed. "But what?" I ask, trying to be kind, but it didn't exactly come out all sweet-like how she wanted it. On hearing my tone, she flinched a little, but maintained some of the sanity she had. Well, at least today. I hadn't seen the woman in years and she was still the same, except for today. I was still unsure on how to act around her now. Usual Sam-like, or changed Sam that I was somewhat of now. It was influences of Mark that compelled myself to change drastically.

"Sam, do you have feelings for Freddie? As more than a friend?"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey guys! Yeah... I know what you're thinking: "Damn.. Weird chapter.. Where the heck did all this come from?" The answer to your statement/question would be: "Out of the blue!" heehe. However, I do wanna inform you guys that what's mentioned in this chapter is actually important and many facts will come up in future chapters. I'm still brewing this story up! ;) heheeh._

_Well, I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll try to be early in updating next time! Sorry if this chapter was sad or dramatic, or OOC too._

_I'll do better next time.. Promise! =)_

_Thanks,_

_xo ` e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


	7. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this writer chica fails to own iCarly._

* * *

iAm Dumbfounded - Chapter Six

_"Sam, do you have feelings for Freddie? As more than a friend?"_

"No." I reply too quickly without even giving myself- or her- the time to think. It was like a reflex that I'd been doing since Sophomore year at High School.

Marissa sighed in disbelief. "You're sure about that?"

"Positive." I once again reply too quickly; I didn't know how or what to reply to her sudden questions. I honestly didn't really want to deal with them all that much anyway.

"Alright. Good night, Sam." she left the room with a disappointed look planted on her face. Hey, was is my fault for not telling her what she wanted to hear?

Did I love Freddie? I mean, yeah, I decided I'd finish up his work jumbo he had going on while he was in the hospital and I'm still going to continue to take care of his work like I had for the past month, but just because I was helping him with stuff didn't mean I was in love with him. Marissa is crazy! She doesn't know what she's yaking about. I have a boyfriend for crying out loud... But then again, I know I'm lying to myself; I do love Freddie, with all my heart. I'm just not ready to come out with it yet. Especially not when he's in this critical position... Is that so bad?

"Sam?" I was interrupted yet again. But this time, unless if it would have been Marissa again, I didn't mind who it was.

"Hey, Freddie." I reply looking at him. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was." he sighed heavily. "But I can't anymore." he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously before taking his seat next to mine. We were facing each other now. "How are you?" he asks me. There he goes again, asking if I'm alright when it should be the other way around.

"I'm the same." I reply sarcastically. "And I should be asking you that question. Not the other way around." I stated the obvious.

"Honestly, Sam, I'm more concerned for you than I am for myself or anyone else for that matter."

"But why?"

He ignores my question and asks me one of his own. A question that I swear I saw coming. Maybe not from him, but later on from either Melanie or Carly. Possibly even Marissa, but not so much from Freddie. Especially concerning his condition of memory loss, I didn't think he'd care much for my drama.

"Why are you with Mark?"

I didn't know how to reply to him. What was I to say? Tell him that I loved Mark when really, I hated him? So instead, I reply to him the obvious statement a monkey could've known. Not to mention, it was a statement far from the explanation Freddie had expected to receive.

"He's my boyfriend."

"I see that, but why, Sam?" he asked, his voice filled with sorrow. "You don't seem to be very fond of him."

"How can you say that?" I snap. He had no right to interfere on my personal life like that, especially not knowing me-

"I saw the way he treated you at the hospital and how you constantly pushed him away."

"It's just our way of-"

"Not expressing your fondness towards each other?" he questioned, finishing the sentence I _wasn't_ about to say.

"No." I say, annoyance clear in my voice. "Why are you even asking me this anyway? It's not really any of your business." He was really starting to let anger get the best of me. But I didn't want to explode on him; I knew what it led to last time.

"Maybe I'm a fool to care about the only person who's there for me after my clearly big accident." He scoffed to himself. "Maybe I thought you'd tell me... Naw; you'd never tell me that."

What was that supposed to mean?

"What would I not tell you?"

"It's not important. Good night, Sam." He rose from his chair across mine and headed back to his room before I had the chance to reply to him.

Thinking about what Marissa and Freddie had said to me, I eventually fell asleep trying to figure out a related answer to either of their statements and/or somewhat accusations. I was woken by the strong smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. However, when I opened my eyes and took in the surroundings around me, I'd noticed I wasn't sitting on the couch I'd fallen asleep on downstairs. Instead, I was lying on a comfortable bed in a similar room. This room belonged to Freddie. How had I gotten here? I don't quite remember getting up and walking towards a room, especially Freddie's?

"Good Morning," the same voice that had left me dumbfounded in his living room, greeted me just now. I turned my head to see him walking out of his washroom. He had his clothes on, but his hair was damp. I guess he'd just gotten out of the shower before I woke up. I couldn't help but smile at his image. Before the accident, upon seeing the same Freddie walk out of the washroom just minutes after taking a shower- although, then, the only thing he was wearing was a towel- reminded me when I told him I loved him in dampened, unbrushed hair. Just like that, how he stood before me with his gorgeous face. "What're you smiling at?" He asked, pulling on a smirk of his own.

"Oh! Nothing!" I shook my head and replaced the foolish grin with a small smile.

He kept smiling. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," I said. "How about you?"

He nodded, "Me too."

"How did I get here? In your bed..."

"I was coming downstairs to apologize to you for my rude behavior, but you were asleep and looked uncomfortable. I carried you in here since I don't really know my way around my own house very well." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I hope that was alright with you."

"That's fine." I smiled. I'd already slept with him, just being put beside him on the bed didn't make much of a difference.

"Listen, Sam," he said slowly and sat down on the bed beside me. Grabbing my hand in his, he continued in his soft voice. "I _am_ really sorry for last night. I was just... mad at that Mark guy; I don't like the way he treats or looks at you. It's like he's an animal. I just wanted to know why you were with such a lunatic. I'm sorry for my words, but I really wish you'd make a better choice than picking him. He doesn't keep you happy, and-"

I cut him off by placing my other hand over his mouth and smiled at him. "It's my fault too. I took it way too seriously." Letting go of his face, I moved my hand back to my hair and twirled a random piece of curl and sighed before I went on, "I don't know why I'm still with him. Honestly," I look at him in the eyes, meaning every word I say, "I hate him. The Mark that I first started going out with wasn't at all like this. I don't understand what happened..."

He squeezed my hand I forgot he was still holding. That's all he did. He didn't comment on what I said and instead, all he did was gaze deeply in my eyes which spoke more than words could. I loved that about Freddie, previously before everything happened; even back when we were little teenagers. Him and I shared a power by communicating through eye contact or just expressions. It was like a different language for us. I knew that he liked it too.

We pulled apart when a knock was heard on Freddie's door, and Mrs. Benson walked inside, smiling. "If you both are up, breakfast is almost ready. I made Bacon and Eggs."

I'm sure everyone knows what I did upon hearing that... Maybe you could say that I.. Oh, I don't know: "Pulled a Sam" ?

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Ello guys! How's everyone doing? :D_

_So... Over the last two chapters, I've lost reviewers, but gained viewers... If that makes any sense? LOL! Well, see, most of you have stopped reviewing, but the hits and amounts of alerts and favorites I've gotten shows that many still read the story. It's all fine with me... But a little written support won't hurt. However, even with no reviews, I still plan on writing till the very end of this project! :)_

_I'm really really really sorry for the late update! I've finally landed on a job that would help support me in the senior year (which starts in two weeks! OMG!) and further on into University next year. So... I'm psyched about the job! And I really love it! This does mean I have less time, BUT... I am still continuing on a regular basis unless/otherwise notified. That's all for this news!_

_OHH! If you guys haven't already... PLEASE check out my newest fiction of iCarly, "Mark My Words" . The response has been good so far and I can't wait to continue it! And, while you're at it... My first one-shot "Second Chances" could be checked out as well, if you'd like; It got a good response according to me. Five reviews but many hits and favorites!_

_Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and let you guys go! Until the next update! ;)_

_Thanks,_

_xo ` e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, all I own is my "iCarly imagination" , but not the show itself. I'm cooooll ... :D_

* * *

iGet In Trouble - Chapter Seven

So, It had been a while since Melanie and Carly came here. I guess you could say it had been about a month. Everything was going alright with Freddie. Doc said he was starting to recover, which was good. We'd seen some signs, too. He'd started getting his attitude back- mostly the attitude he had towards me- and the fact that he remembered some things of his teen years... But surprisingly not one thing from after College. I found that pretty weird, but I shook off the feeling as it was probably just his brain all jumbled up from losing his memory.

Carly and Melanie took care of him while I went to work. Mrs. Benson had to go back to New Jersey just yesterday. Of course, she didn't leave without giving all three of us, and Freddie a lecture about being safe and blah blah blah. I mostly tuned the psychotic woman out, but the other three listened attentively. She said she'd be back in another month or two's time. She also didn't forget to remind- more like threaten- all of us to take care of Freddie, and if anything else happens to him while she's away... Well, she'll just have our death beds ready.

Just kidding. I've grown to be more acceptive of her. She's not half bad, just extremely over-protective. Of_everything_; not just Freddie. Maybe it's my brain that's jumbled up. I, Samantha Pukkett, is saying nice things about the crazy lady who I hated just seven years ago; I, today, accept her for who she is. Well... Not all of her, but some things. It's still weird. I blame Fredward...

"Hey, Dad," I say as I walk inside his loft. He'd moved in beside Spencer in Bushwell Plaza. So, he basically neighbored Marissa and Spencer. They'd become good friends lately.. All three of them, but I can't blame them for usually getting annoyed by the presence of Marissa. They were actually glad she'd gone back to New Jersey for a while. Of course, Spencer and my dad had promised Marissa they'd take care of her loft while she was away. They had duties to go water her plants and what not. She even gave them a daily checklist which would last them two months in case she decides to stay longer. I was surprised she didn't give us a checklist to take care of Freddie's tick baths. I mentally laughed to myself.

"Hey, Cupcake," He greeted me with his big smile. He was just getting something out of the fridge.

"Dad, I told you not to call me that..." I whined. What if someone heard him say that? I have a reputation. Ha-ha!

"But will I stop?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"No." We both said in unison before laughing at the lameness. We'd pretty much begin our day with the same lines over and over. You'd think we'd get sick of hearing the same thing by now... But we don't!

"How's the shop?" Like, I'd mentioned earlier, I had joined a business with my dad when he came to Seattle. He was owner of a butcher shop, alongside me as co-owner. What did that mean for me? Well, if you're too dumb to figure it out: Free meat, anytime I want for... _Ever_! Oh, yeah, baby! Free meat all the way! Whoot, whoot!

"It's good," I replied. "Same old, same old."

He pulled out two pieces of Fried Chicken, one for him and one for me. I'd always get something I desired when I came here. Again, the joys of owning a butcher shop. He'd invested in it because of our love for meat... And, boy, did he make a good decision. "How's Veronica?" he asks me.

Veronica. Evil hag from hell! Part of the reason why I'm here today, in a pool of pain towards Freddie's condition. She made that happen to him, to me, to all of us. She's Freddie's rival and I don't understand how she came in contact with him. He hadn't dated her ever in his life, nor had he even met her before he was thrown in the death bed for a month. Basically... She's the one reason I'm keeping myself sane with all this drama. Usually if so much was going on, I'd go crazy and use my personal punching bag- No, it was not Freddie. Not since High School ended, anyway. I meant my_real_ punching bag. It was a gift from Dad on one of my birthdays in the past seven years. Hah! And a good one at that.

Getting back to the point: Veronica is a crazy meat-hole, trying to kill Freddie for god knows what reason, and now I'm involved. She's the reason I come home late pretty much every night, covered in bruises I don't let anyone see. I'm _her_ personal punching bag.

Why am I letting myself go through her torture? To save Freddie.

"Cupcake? Sammy. Lost ya, did I?" My dad chuckled, bringing me back to reality by waving another piece of Fried Chicken in front of me. "Where'd ya go?"

"I'm right here," I laugh at him, taking a big bite out of my untouched Fried Chicken as he munches on his second.

"Ya didn't answer me, kid," he reminded me of his question: _How's Veronica_.

"Still a loser I wanna puke all over" I scoff.

"Sorry, darling," he frowns. "What'd she do this time? Actually... I don't even wanna know." Yep! The same lines as he repeats everyday.

I spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out with my dad a little bit. I also visited Spencer since he was right next door and I'd told him to come by Freddie's apartment whenever. Spencer had already spoken to Freddie before while Carly had came a few weeks ago. He'd greeted me with a bag of Bacon. Oh, how I loved coming here at any hour without notice. He'd asked me to send Carly home for a few days since he missed her and I'd tell her that once I got back to Freddie's place.

It was around five in the evening and I was heading back to the shop to supervise. I was done for the day, but I wasn't shy in paying random visits to see if the employee's were working loyally. I trusted mostly all of them since they'd been here a couple of years. It was the new ones I didn't trust yet. And can you blame me? As part owner, I have to be faithful to my duties and the good meat!

By six-thirty, I was back at Freddie's apartment. "I'm home!" I yell as I step inside the door. Since I heard no one reply but only the faint sound of the TV, I walk into the living room. "How goes it?" I ask the room. Carly, Freddie, and Melanie sit there, ignoring me.

"People!" I yell and stand in front of the TV, blocking their view. What was their reason to not reply to me?

"You're blocking the view, Sam." Carly spat at me.

"Ouch, Carls. Why so harsh?" I felt my eyebrows furrow together. What had I done?

The three of them took their long time glancing at each other and talking between expressions, nods and head shakes. Finally, after a long moment of waiting, Carly shot up from her seat, Melanie on her heel while Freddie sat comfortably in his recliner, staring at my best friend and sister walk towards me dramatically. Should I be scared?

They grab me by my arms and drag me to the couch. "What the hell are you two doing?" I ask, annoyed. I didn't bother to fight back as they duct taped my hands and legs together. "Wow! You know... If this is a kidnapping, you guys are horrible at it!"

The two of them involved in pinning me to his couch, grab chairs and sit in front of me as if this were an intervention. Psh.. I knew I wasn't in trouble, it's not like I'd done anything! Freddie, still sat on his recliner. From the corner of my eyes, I could see him staring at me with a concerned expression on his face.

They were giving me the silent treatment. I thought whatever they were doing was just a joke, but I suppose it isn't. Now annoyed, I finally ask: "What the hell do you guys want from me!" Carly and Melanie knew I hated their silent treatments. Ugh! I just wanted to know what the hell was going on here. Why was I pinned to this couch and suffered through their glares of suspicion? I hadn't done anything to deserve this...

"Who. Is. Veronica." I winced upon hearing the three words fall out of Carly's mouth coldly.

The only two words that entered my mind were: _Oh, shit_!

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey guys! I hope everyone's doing alright! :)_

_I'm really sorry for the late update, but I hope you liked this chapter. Mind you... Many things get revealed after this, so stay tuned! :D_

_Thanks,_

_xo ` e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys! I've got a bit of a rant here, so please bare with me.

Recently, I've noticed that my stories get a lot of hits, favorites and alerts... However, my reviews are gone to ZERO. I just wanted some answers as to why that is. I don't know what to think of these mixed signals: Am I a good writer, but not so good for people to comment on my work? Or am I just flat out horrible and the views, hits and favorites just out of pity or something?

I don't mean to be a *female dog* about this, but writing is something I'm extremely anal about. (Pardon my language, please)  
I'm not asking for much here... I'm okay with just one or two reviews per chapter; all I want is at least _some_ response of any kind. Criticism, like, dislike... Anything!

I love being a part of the iCarly FanFiction team, and every day when I get home from school (well, technically after work since it takes place after school), I can't wait to check my mail and see if I have any alerts for stories that I have to read the next chapter of or see if anyone reviewed on my own stories. I get extremely let down when I don't see even _one_ review alert in my mailbox in the time I update. And, you all know (I know you read it), that I'm away due to school, community involvement and my employment... But at least one review would make my day, and possibly encourage me to write more and update faster.

I can write while I am at my break at work, or during lunch hours at school; but there's no motive to. That's what the problem is - writing requires a motive. At first, I wrote because I loved iCarly (Don't get me wrong, I still LOVE it!). Now that I started posting, you guys became a part of that. And writing without your response doesn't give me a motive to write anymore.

That's all I'm saying: I just need a reason to write. Is that so much to ask for?

I apologize if you had to read this twice, or even see it, because it's posted on both my stories. I do hope to get a response from you in some way or another. Please do understand where I'm comind from. I don't mean to be rude about this, I'm just a dissapointed seventeen year old who wants to express her imagination with everyone but is just not getting a chance to.

Thanks for reading, and I love you all,

_`xo . e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_

_p.s.: _Until further notice; due to my mood of sadness towards this, I wanted to inform you that my stories will be going on hiatus. I didn't call this - and I'm not blaming anyone for it whatsoever. Just wanted you to know...


	10. Justb some information

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys! Alright, I owe everyone a REALLY big apology for not being here and ranting in the previous update. I don't want to lose you guys, it's just hard to keep up with senior year when there's the evil ghost of two provincials on your back as well as chemistry and an extra english along with two different volunteering schedules and work on top of three extra-curricular involvement in school.

Yes, I'm a busy girl who doesn't even get enough time to watch TV. I don't wanna sound all bratty or snobby... and I'm not complaing this time; I love what I do, and that's why I'm involved in so many things- It's because I love to help out.

But I know it's not fair to leave you guys waiting either - I made a commitment to all my groups and I made a commitment to you guys. The only thing holding me back is that this isn't "real", if you know what I mean? Like - It's something I'm allowed to procrastinate in and I take the chance to do it! But this doesn't mean I'll stop forever; I just need some time, maybe for some days off to come? Thanksgiving is coming soon! So hopefully I can update then! =)

So, leaving you all to this note - the story(ies) may be on hiatus for just a little while so I can cut back my schedule a little bit and get my life sorted out... I really wanna update and read, and it kills me to see my inbox flood everyday with updates that I can't even lay an eye upon for ever a mere second. And it does't help that my phone is retarded and charges me way to extra to go on the internet, because believe me, I would if I could!

Anyways... I'll stop now and all I can do is pray for your understanding and forgiveness.

Thanks for reading, and I love you all,

_`xo . e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


End file.
